NapalmMan.EXE
NapalmMan.EXE, known as MoltanicMan.EXE in the English anime, is a military-grade NetNavi that first appeared in Mega Man Battle Network 2. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 He is the second boss in the hidden WWW area, guarding a door that only opens if all "V3" Navi Battle Chips (except for PharaohMan, NapalmMan, PlanetMan and Bass) have been acquired. After his defeat, his V2 form can be found in WWW Area 2, and after defeating the V2 form his V3 form appears randomly in battles in the same area. Mega Man Battle Network 5 He later comes under the control of a fireworks-maker named Fyrefox and after some persuasion becomes a member of Team ProtoMan. Surprisingly, he is weaker in this game (but this was probably to ensure a fair fight in the game). After he is used in a Liberation Mission the player gains his Double Soul. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, MoltanicMan is a powerful Navi from Darkland that hypnotizes KnightMan to help him take control of Brightland (Creamland in the games) by destroying the firewall of the country. He pretends to be injured with amnesia to gain their trust, but he uses hypnosis to make Glyde cause trouble to keep MegaMan and his friends busy. This gives him the opportunity to destroy the firewall, allowing the Darkland Navis to attack. MoltanicMan is eventually deleted and the firewall is raised once again. Rockman.EXE Stream In ''Stream, he reappears as "Asteroid NapalmMan", who is given by Slur to a criminal, but NapalmMan and the criminal's PET are both damaged and he has to hide elsewhere to recover, ending up in the PET of a fireworks-maker named Nenji Rokushakudama. Nenji heals him and the two became friends. Nenji receives the Crest of Duo and a Synchro Chip which lets them use Cross Fusion. ''Rockman.EXE Beast In ''Beast, he reappears as Zoano NapalmMan and serves Gregar. His appearance is different compared to his original incarnation. Several parts are colored differently, there is the presence of spiked shoulder guards, and he also has two extra nodules on his back. Power and Abilities Although the original robot was a heavy weapon-loading machine, Napalm Man's attacks are very limited to the followings: *'Vulcan Gun:' He summons and/or use an arm cannon onto the first row of his side of the field to shoot the player with a crosshaired vulcan. In BN2 his v3 form use two arm cannon in row. As a playable character, holding down the B Button makes him use a rapid-fire vulcan attack instead of a Charge Shot. *'Napalm Bombs:' He throws bombs at random across the field. In Battle Network 2, these 3 bombs set the panels on fire for a short while and crack these panels. In Battle Network 5, the bombs spread in a plus formation after impact, and may crack the panel they land on. Also available in Liberation Missions. **While the player is operating him, this is his Special Chip. In BN2 it is used when NapalmMan has less than half of its HP MAX, he throws a bomb dealing fire damage to the panel it lands. If it does not hit an enemy, the explosion spreads to the surrounding 8 panels. *'Fire Chip Charge: '''When operated by the player, NapalmMan can charge up Fire-based chips for double the power. He can also absorb Lava panels to increase chip power. *'Rocket Thrusters''' (Cross Fusion): In the anime, CF Fyrefox is able to use the cannon on his shoulders as a jet pack, allowing him to fly. Double Soul Napalm Soul *Activated by sacrificing a fire chip. *The charge shot is a 3 shot vulcan fire element attack. *Fire chips + 40. *Charging a fire chip with the [A] button doubles its power and turns it into a Napalm Bomb that seeks the nearest enemy. *Stepping on lava panels absorbs it, causing the next fire chip used to do more damage per lava panel. Trivia * NapalmMan.EXE is the only playable Navi in the Mega Man Battle Network series without a Charge Shot attack. * NapalmMan.EXE's emblem resembles an explosion, likely a nuclear explosion due to the ring surrounding it. Gallery Mmbn5-napalmman-exe.jpg|NapalmMan in Mega Man Battle Network 5. Napalmman concept art.png| Concept art of NapalmMan.Exe. Bn5teamproto heightchart.jpg|Height comparisons between MegaMan and the Team ProtoMan members. Napalmman_EXE44.png|NapalmMan in the first season of the anime Zoano NapalmMan Beast.jpg|Zoano NapalmMan's Beast Out Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire bosses Category:Optional bosses Category:Male NetNavis Category:Solo Navi Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Characters voiced by Brian Drummond